


Blood On Blood

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri sees Felicia in trouble and rushes over to help her.<br/>Many people die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood On Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Bon Jovi song "Blood on Blood".

"Someone please help!", Felicia yelled as a horde of about five faceless chassed her.

Peri, Felicia's wife, saw this and quickly rode after her.

Along the way many faceless were skewered by her Lance.

She did not get there in time.

A faceless had punched Felicia into a nearby tree.

Fuelled by anger, Peri rang her lace into the faceless who punched Felicia and ripped it's head off

"How dare you!", the caviler yelled, crying.

She then ran her Lance into another faceless's arm, then yanked on it and the arm was torn off and it flew into the air.

Peri turned around and stabbed another faceless in it's chest and went out the other end of it's body and stabbed another faceless in it's chest.

There was one more faceless left.

Peri kicked her horse to get a running start and as soon as he got close to the faceless she thrusted her Lance forward and stabbed it right in it's face.

"That's for Felicia!", she then yelled crying.

Peri then slumped to the ground and began crying, believing that Felicia was dead.

"Peri", she then herd a voice say at the same time a hand was put on her shoulder.

Peri quickly turned around and saw Felicia, who had some bruises and gashes on her skin and clothes.

As soon as Peri saw her, she yelled " Felicia!", and pulled her into a deep kiss

At that same time Corrin came over, saw what happened and asked "What happened here?", to which Peri replied with "I just saved Felicia!", while hugging Felicia tight.

Corrin nodded and said " Good. Oh and you two have red on you".

Peri looked over herself and saw that she was covered in blood and then she said "Oh, I guess I do".

while she was doing this Felicia looked over herself and said "I don't have red on me".

After hearing this, Peri looked over at Felicia and said " Yes you do! It's from me kissing you earlier! Let me get that blood off of you".

And she kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> The first Peri/Felicia fanfic is mine! Ha!


End file.
